


Like Father, Like Daughter (Timestamp 5)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Clark always said that their little girl was just like her father … which one?





	

“Maddie?”

“Maddie where are you?” Looking around the main room, Jackson frowned, unable to find his big sister.

“Shh Jacks, I’m in here,” came a hushed whisper.  Turning his head, the brunette’s gaze landed on the partially open door leading into the Green Arrow room.

“That’s daddy’s room!” he exclaimed in surprise. 

“Would you just get in here?” Madison said with a wave.  Looking around, Jacks made his way over, sliding past his sister, who quickly shut the door.

“What are you doing in here Maddie?” he asked, his emerald eyes taking in the room that their fathers’ had told them to stay out of.

“I’ve been practicing,” she said, watching her brother’s eyes go wide as she loaded one of their dad’s bows.

“But daddy said we weren’t supposed to play in here,” Jackson chided, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not playing Jacks, I’m practicing … I’m going to be an archer like daddy,” she said, pulling back on the sting.  Letting it go, the pair watched as it sailed across the room, landing square in the middle of a round target.

“Wow,” Jackson said in awe, turning to his sister, who smiled proudly.

“I told you I’ve been practicing,” she said.

“Maddie? Jacks?” came another small voice.  Quickly hurrying over to the door, Madison grabbed ahold of the small brunette, pulling him in to the room as well.

“Hey what are you doing?” Tyler asked, straightening his shirt in annoyance as he looked over at the owner of the hand that grabbed him.

“Shh Ty, you’ll ruin everything,” Madison whispered.  Watching her brother look at the bow in her hands then down at the target, Madison braced herself for his scolding but was surprised when he smiled.

“Wow! How did you get Daddy’s bow? Can I shoot it?” he asked excitedly.

“No you can’t,” she told him.

“Hello?” came a voice from the outer room, causing the three children to look at one another in surprise.  Madison held a finger up to her lips, watching the twins nod as they all went quiet.

________________________________________

 

“Maddie? Jacks? Ty?” Clark asked, looking around the penthouse.  Frowning in confusion, the brunette looked around the room, his x-ray vision stopping at the Green Arrow room seeing three figures within.

Two seven year olds and a ten year old in a room full of weapons wasn’t making Clark feel any more assured.  Luckily Lucy was spending the afternoon with her Aunt Chloe.

“Okay I’m going to do a role call and by the time I’m done with the last name, I’d better see my children out here … Madison Laura … Jackson Robert … Tyler Jona …” the brunette stopped as suddenly the doors opened to the room, the twins and Madison emerging.  Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark gave them all a pointed look before inclining his head toward the couch.

Dutifully, the trio made their way over to the sofa and sat down.

“Okay since I’m certain that you two …” Clark said, his finger swaying in the direction of the twins.  “Were not likely a part of this, I’ll detour to the ring leader,” he finished, his gaze falling on his daughter.

“Okay spill it,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Madison replied, her very “Oliver-like” lips turning into a pout.

“Maddie, you know that everything in that room is dangerous … we’ve told you a hundred times,” Clark began.

“I know daddy but I just wanted …” she trailed off softly, looking down at the floor.

“You wanted what?” Clark asked.  Finally looking up at him, Madison shrugged.

“I wanted to be an archer … like daddy,” she said.  Suddenly it dawned on Clark and he couldn’t help but smile.  Opening his mouth to speak, the brunette was interrupted as suddenly the elevator opened to reveal Oliver.  Stepping off the lift, the blonde came to an abrupt halt seeing their kids sitting in a very “I’m in trouble” type of pose on the couch, his husband perched on the coffee table in front of them.

“Why do I feel like I need to ask what’s broken?” Oliver asked, setting his briefcase down near the elevator as he walked down toward Clark.

“Okay you,” Clark said pointing at Jackson.  “And you,” he added to Tyler.  “Go play in your room till dinner,” he said.  Oliver watched the scene in confusion as the boys each looked at their big sister before making their way up the landing to the stairs, climbing up to their room.

Standing, Clark turned to his husband, who continued to look on in confusion.

“Okay Maddie, why don’t you explain to daddy and I why you were in the Green Arrow room?” Clark asked, watching Oliver’s gaze turn to shock as he looked at his daughter.

“What?” Ollie asked, his voice a little bit louder than he’d intended.  Motioning to the couch, Clark waited until his husband was seated next to their daughter before taking a seat himself.

“Maddie, what were you doing in the room?” Oliver asked.

“I … I was shooting your bow,” she admitted softly.  Oliver looked up, meeting Clark’s gaze, watching his lover’s lips quirk into a smile.

“Lovebug you know that’s dangerous,” Oliver told her, causing the little blonde to nod.

“I know daddy it’s just … I want to shoot too … I want to be an archer like you,” she told him, looking up at him with her emerald green eyes.  One look into those glassy orbs, so very much like Clark’s, and Oliver knew he was lost.

Pulling her into his arms, he placed a kiss against her head, unable to stop laughter from escaping his mouth.

Smiling, Clark stood and made his way out of the room toward the kitchen to start dinner.  Watching him go, Oliver pulled away from their daughter slightly and smiled.

“Come on,” he said, standing as he took her hand.  Together they made their way up the stairs to the Green Arrow room.  Entering, Oliver’s gaze fell to the target, his eyes rising in surprise at the sight of an arrow lodged in the dead center.

“Okay lovebug, this is the deal,” he said, crouching down next to her.  “You can continue to practice shooting,” Oliver said, watching her lips curve into a bright smile. 

“But …” he said warningly.  “You are not allowed to practice by yourself, either your dad or I have to be here and there will be a limit on the amount of time you spend shooting,” he told her.  “Deal?” he asked.

Nodding, Madison smiled, launching herself into her father’s arms.  Chuckling, Oliver ran a hand through her beautiful blonde locks before placing a kiss against her head.

“That’s pretty impressive,” he said after a moment, causing his daughter to pull away and look at the target with pride.

“Alright, why don’t you go upstairs and make sure your brothers wash up for dinner, k?” he asked.

“Okay daddy,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before bounding out of the room and around the corner to the stairs.

Standing back up, Oliver made sure the doors to the room were shut tight before finding his way into the kitchen.  Clark smiled as the blond crossed to the refrigerator, quickly pulling out a cold beer.

“Our daughter has a shot nearly as good as mine,” Oliver admitted, taking another long sip of the amber liquid.  Turning to his husband, Clark smiled, reaching out for the bottle.  Plucking it from the blond’s grasp, he took a sip of it as well before handing it back.

“And here we thought her dating would be our only concern,” he told him, causing Oliver to scoff.

“She’s not dating … ever,” he replied.

“Afraid to let her go?” Clark teased, pulling Oliver into his embrace.

“No I’m more afraid that if they do something she doesn’t like, she’ll shoot them,” he replied, causing Clark to laugh deeply.  Suddenly movements out of the corner of his eye made him turn his gaze, seeing two little brunette heads peeking around the corner.

“Trouble times two,” Clark murmured, causing Oliver to turn as well. 

“Is it safe?” Jackson asked.  Chuckling, Oliver moved out of Clark’s grasp to crouch down, holding out his arms.  Bright smiles lit the twins’ faces as they ran into his arms with giggles.  Kissing each of them, Ollie pulled back to look at them seriously.

“Now boys, you have to promise … no going into the room without me or daddy with you, k?” he asked, watching each head nod.

“We promise,” they said in unison.

“Good, did you wash up for dinner?” Oliver asked, again watching as each boy nodded.

“Maddie made us wash our hands,” they said, holding them up for inspection.  Coming over, Clark grabbed Jackson’s hands, pulling him up into the air with ease.  The seven-year old giggled wildly as he came face to face with his father.

“Yup they look clean,” Clark said.  Noticing that Madison hadn’t come in yet, Oliver left the twins with his husband before venturing out of the room.  Turning the corner, he saw Madison standing in the Green Arrow room.  Opening his mouth to speak, he quickly stopped, watching as she lifted her hand to her lips before letting it drift to his “Green Arrow” bow.

“Just like daddy,” she said proudly before taking a few steps back.  Shutting the door firmly, Madison turned around, her gaze falling on Oliver.

“I didn’t shoot anything,” she promised.  Oliver smiled, holding his hand out to her.  Matching his smile with a bright one of her own, Madison moved to take his hand.  Smiling down at his little girl, Oliver nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I know lovebug … I know.”


End file.
